La Vida de Jano de Britania
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Jano era un joven cazador cuando el Imperio, al que sus familia había servido con devoción, le abandonó. A él y a todos, para protegerse en sus lejanas urbes de marmol. Y así Jano inició su odisea que terminaría sin terminar nunca. Convirtiendose en algo que traspasaba todo conocimiento y creando monstruos por el camino.


Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Jano, en su juventud, sobre la vida y su importancia en ella, él habría respondido sin titubear que su vida era el bosque. Respirar su aire fresco y aromático, escuchar a todos los seres que habitaban en el interior de sus verdes fronteras. Para Jano vivir era despertarse antes que el alba mandase dormir a los búhos; caminar durante largas jornadas por los suelos embarrados y cubiertos de hojas secas; observar inmutable como el viento mece las ramas bajas de pinos y sauces. La vivencia más memorable, hasta el momento, en su mente es la tensión de su brazo a la hora de alzar el arco y los nervios que causaba el silbido de aquella flecha que se adentra solitaria en la espesura sin prometer nunca nada.

Pues el bosque provee cuando lo cree oportuno y Jano lo acepta. Muchas noches vuelve a su choza medio derruida con un puñado de piedras y ramas para sustituir las flechas perdidas en una caza infructuosa. Nunca de sus labios ha salido una queja, ni su pensamiento a osado retar a los dioses por su mala fortuna pues sabe que tarde o temprano conseguirá ese delicioso conejo, y si Diana esta con él, un ciervo.

Pero eso era antes de que el Imperio al que su padre, y el padre de su padre antes que él, había dedicado toda una vida de sacrificios, decidiera darle la espalda. A él y a todos los suyos. No recordaron como su padre había perdido a su esposa, madre de un hijo que destrozado por la pérdida se recluyó en la espesura de los bosques, acechando como un predador cualquiera, intercambiando pieles y carne con los comerciantes cada fin de estación.

Desde joven había sido una persona reservada, mantenía a la gente alejada, incluso su padre apenas sabía nada de él. La cosa empeoró el día que las legiones abandonaron el muro que Jano veía a diario desde su choza del bosque. Pudo ver a su padre a lomos de un caballo, con la cabeza baja; y abatido por tan desleal movimiento hacia sus protegidos. La gente no tardó en marcharse alborotadamente.

Todos conocían las leyendas sanguinarias que envolvían a los sajones del sur del muro y a los Pictos que se ocultaban entre los primeros y los romanos. Todos temían lo que pululaba por los bosques antiguos como si fueran criaturas ancestrales de tinieblas y vapor. Los campesinos y aldeanos, se habían criado escuchando a los legionarios hablar de seres azules de mirada feroz que nunca erraban sus flechas. Los Pictos siempre habían formado parte de las conversaciones de los guardias a lo largo del muro.

La llegada de los Sajones solo causó que los Pictos fueran dejados de lado por una amenaza mayor pero aún se temía a ambos bandos. Pronto supieron que se enfrentaban a algo mucho más peligroso. Pelotones enteros masacrados, caballos regresando cubiertos de sangre, arrastrando docenas de cabezas por el vasto camino empedrado.

Los Pictos eran prácticamente entes fantasmales, pero los Sajones eran monstruos, seres sin conciencia que arrasaban como plagas. Nadie sabía cómo eran, ni como actuaban. Los pocos que lograban penetrar las líneas se encontraban con poblados enteros arrasados hasta los cimientos, pero nunca vieron al agresor.

Roma no tardó en dar la orden. Todas las tropas abandonaban Britania. Y así Jano veía a su padre marcharse desde la lejanía del bosque. Un hombre de carácter fuerte obligado a abandonar a los suyos para proteger a personas que jamás han tenido o temido peligro alguno. Elitistas que consideran las provincias exteriores hervideros de malsanas costumbres y calaña sin escrúpulos.

Los poderosos una vez más habían obviado a sus defendidos en beneficio propio. Y Jano, un adulto recién formado, tomo la decisión que cambiaría su visión de la vida.

Traspasar el gran muro de Adriano fue sencillo, más de lo que supuso en un principio. No temía los guardias, ya habían partido a las Galias. Tampoco temía a Pictos y Sajones, había pasado más tiempo en los bosques que en las aldeas. Lo que le hizo temer traspasar la frontera fue un miedo a dejar todo lo que alguna vez fue atrás. A olvidar a su padre, a su madre, olvidar quien era si se adentraba en aquellas espesuras que crecían sin control al norte.

Aun con ese miedo logró pasar por las puertas. Durante días camino deprisa sin detenerse. Algo le empujaba a no parar, a no mirar atrás. Una fuerza invisible le decía que de hacerlo no podría continuar y el necesitaba hacerlo. Conocía las historias y había estudiado en su niñez los mapas de su padre. Britania estaba cartografiada incluso en su extremo más frío. Sabía que, de quedarse cerca del muro, los sajones le encontrarían rápidamente aun con sus dotes para la huida y pasar desapercibido.

La necesidad imperante era hacer algo que ningún romano sano haría, entrar en territorio Picto y guardarse de extraños hostiles en esos bosques primigenios de árboles sin copas visibles, de gruesos troncos y corteza dura y seca, cubierta de musgo esponjoso. Allí tendría su hogar. Y con ese pensamiento camino casi sin darse cuenta, apenas paraba para alimentarse o dormir.

Tras cuatro largas jornadas alcanzó un viejo bosque de aire rancio, cubierto de telarañas. Hojas secas cubrían como un denso manto el suelo. Un jadeo continuo se escuchaba a lo largo de aquella frondosidad sin fin. El propio bosque respiraba, hablaba en susurros imposibles. Jano se adentró sin saber con seguridad si aquellos jadeos ahogados eran advertencias o invitaciones.

Allí, entre esos árboles encontró su verdadera existencia. No tardaron los pictos en prenderle y llevarle a su campamento. Diez días de hambruna tuvo que pasar Jano para que la verdad de sus intenciones fuera creída por aquellos a los que su padre llamo en su día salvajes, espectros azules intocables.

Pero no eran espectros, y mucho menos salvajes. Jano se maravilló de las virtudes de aquel pueblo al que los romanos tildaba de sobrenatural e insidioso. Su forma de cazar, de moverse por la naturaleza, de tratarla y comunicarse con ella. Jano se enamoró de aquel pueblo y de una joven picta de rostro afilado y cuerpo menudo y fino. Se llamaba Ayleen, y era la más bella de entre los suyos. Hija de granjeros, había dedicado su vida a estudiar hierbas y pócimas, era una gran sanadora, incluso lograba eclipsar a algunos de los Druidas mayores.

Pero a Jano le atraía la forma de ser de Ayleen, una chica que había pasado toda su vida entre plantas, tenía la tranquilidad, paciencia y silenciosa presencia que caracterizaba a Jano. Sin duda ambos compartían tantos rasgos que pese a la oposición inicial de su padre no se tardó en celebrar una unión sagrada entre ellos.

De dicha unión nacerían Meredith y Gwendoline, dos muchachas enérgicas que pronto superaron a sus padres en el arte de la caza y la sanación.

Pero Jano no dedicó el resto de sus días a cazar para el pueblo y cuidar de sus preciosas hijas. Si los conocimientos que guardaba su compañera habían despertado su curiosidad, los secretos de los druidas habían consumido sus horas de sueño. Mes a mes lograba aprender más y más de ese rico mundo que los Druidas tenían vedado.

A pesar de ser extranjero sus ansias y sus capacidades para aprender rápidamente le llevaron en última estancia a ser promovido a Druida mayor.

Aquel que inició su vida como un romano hijo de militar, había terminado siendo Druida de los enemigos de su pueblo. Pero su verdadero origen ahora estaba entre los Pictos. Ya maduro, con el pelo blanco y el rostro severo, fue nombrado líder y llevo a los suyos a tierras lejanas y fértiles a la orilla de un gran lago cristalino poblado de seres que ayudaron a Jano en su propósito de dar una vida prospera y feliz a su pueblo.

Y así habría terminado su vida. Un sabio anciano que deja que sus descendientes tomen su puesto para que él pueda yacer en descanso eterno. Pero los dioses no tenían esos planes y un viejo temor al olvido regreso.

Ayleen enfermó, su piel se volvió fría y quebradiza como el hielo, dejando ver ríos de sangre circular a través de sus brazos y piernas. Sus ojos se hundieron rodeados de negrura. La ceguera pronto apareció junto a la inmovilidad. Ayleen, una mujer fuerte que siempre había vencido a todo lo que la vida le había lanzado, ahora se postraba ante algo maligno y pernicioso que se la estaba comiendo por dentro.

Consumido por la necesidad de salvarla, Jano estudio y viajo durante meses buscando la forma de curar la dolencia que su amada esposa sufría pero ningún sabio tenía la respuesta. Un castigo divino, eso pululaba por los viejos recuerdos de Jano que tanto se obcecaba por hacer desaparecer. Lo inevitable llegó y Ayleen fue enterrada en la cima de una colina cubierta con el tiempo de hermosas flores blancas.

Jano se alejó de todos en su tristeza, incluido de sus dos hijas. No tuvo la fuerza de superar la perdida, era muy mayor, muy débil. Recordaba las leyendas antiguas y no quería comprobar si eran ciertas. No podía soportar la idea de olvidarla. Y la muerte era olvido eterno. Cuando él no estuviera ya nadie recordaría a Ayleen. Nadie sabría de ella, ni conocería su manía de colocar tres flores de lirio en el cabezal de la cama todas las mañanas.

Ella no existiría. Polvo arrastrado por el viento.

No podía tolerar eso. Y en su débil condición volvió a viajar. Abandonó a los suyos, sus hijas heredaron su obligación y el desapareció para siempre. Fue al norte, más allá de los hielos sin fin. Al sur, traspasó grandes desiertos y selvas tan densas que no podías ver más allá de ti mismo. Al este, donde las estepas se extendían hasta el cielo. Y al Oeste, atravesando océanos embravecidos por su osadía.

Y en sus últimos momentos encontró en su mente lo que otros le habían negado. La pócima no fue difícil de preparar. Ingerirla fue la prueba de fuego. El dolor tentaba a la muerte con llevar a Jano lejos de su cuerpo. Un fuego ardiente le consumió y quebró su espíritu. El que era hombre ya no lo fue más.

Su alma quedo fragmentada en tres. Y su cuerpo desapareció convertido en cenizas. Jano había dejado de vivir, pero tampoco había podido morir. Se mantenía eterno en la Tierra. Jamás sería presa del tiempo, la muerte o la enfermedad. Ningún arma lo heriría, ni animal alguno lo cazaría.

Pero tenía un precio. Ya no sentiría el cálido abrazo de sus hijas, el lejano recuerdo de los labios de Eyleen en los suyos ya no era más que ilusión. Todo lo experimentado en su cuerpo se volvía difuso y confuso. Los recuerdos seguían vividos como cuando se formaron pero las experiencias se hacían incomprensibles a medida que el olvido se adueñaba de lo que su cuerpo había experimentado en vida.

Jano era una entidad, más espíritu que fantasma. Más fantasma que muerto. Nada había como él, y él era la nada y el todo de lo que un ser podía ser. Eterno e incorpóreo. Pero su alma no toleraba aquella experiencia. Forzaba a fundirse de nuevo, los tres fragmentos permanecían siempre juntos pero sin volver a ser uno solo.

Y así, Jano el que no quería olvidar, vio cómo su antigua vida desaparecía sin remisión. Y el miedo volvió a consumirle hasta el punto de no querer regresar con sus hijas. Cuando logró derrotar ese miedo se dio cuenta de que era tarde. El tiempo ya no pasaba de igual modo, ya no sentía como corría inexorable y había tardado demasiado en percatarse. Meredith y Gwendoline ya hacía tiempo que descansaban con su madre y el pueblo que Jano había levantado yacía ruinoso.

Los centauros se habían adueñado del bosque cercano y las sirenas vagaban por las aguas del lago, jugetonas con un calamar gigante que se mecía con la corriente. Pero los Pictos ya no habitaban ese lugar y Jano ya no era uno de ellos. Siguió vagando como un ente, invisible a todos y a todo, durante siglos. Comprobando segundo a segundo, como su debilidad humana le había convertido en algo turbio, condenado a una existencia sin fin, esforzándose por recordar a diario a los suyos.

Eyleen era apenas unos grandes ojos grises cuando encontró el espantapájaros. No supo porque lo hizo. Se acercó a aquel antropomórfico objeto y se vio arrastrado a su interior. Y todos sus recuerdos retornaron. Eyleen volvía a ser la vivaracha joven de la que se había enamorado, los recuerdos confusos se volvieron vivaces y su familia volvió a existir en su mente atormentada por el sufrimiento.

Se dio cuenta entonces que poseer un objeto reanimaba su confusa memoria. Y se encontró a sí mismo caminando de nuevo con paso torpe, apoyado en una guadaña oxidada para no caerse por tan impropio habitáculo, pero no deseaba nada más. Solo quería recordar. Y en los bosques volvió a refugiarse con su nuevo aspecto.

Allí encontró al que sería su nueva perdición. Herpo, un joven mago tan curioso como lo fue Jano en su lejana juventud. Ese rasgo fue lo único que llevo a Jano a abandonar su aislamiento y comunicarse con aquel muchacho de ojos pequeños y huidizos. Y durante un tiempo, Jano se sintió realizado de nuevo, un maestro con un alumno aplicado que le superaba día a día. Vio como el muchacho tímido y curioso se tornaba en un vigoroso hombre demasiado engreído y presuntuoso, pero aun acobardado en el fondo de sus ojos.

Herpo le dio a Jano un regalo que no pidió, su cuerpo de madera, paja y ropa raída se volvió indestructible, el desgaste no haría mella de nuevo en él y la calabaza que portaba sobre aquellos enclenques hombros fue reconstruida dándole un vida larga, al igual que el sombrero estrafalario de tela oscura que portaba siempre para ocultar su rostro vegetal.

Jano ya intuía que Herpo le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquellos regalos eran solo una forma de alargar su encarcelamiento en el mundo. Y las sospechas de que el joven que conocía Jano había desaparecido no tardaron en convertirse en una realidad cuando descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de aquel, al que en otro tiempo llamo alumno.

Herpo torturaba y asesinaba por diversión, experimentaba con personas, animales, y fuerzas demasiadas devastadoras para que Jano lo permitiera más, pero apenas contaba con fuerzas para poder hacer algo. Su guadaña no era más que un romo bastón y su cuerpo aun con las mejoras de Herpo, seguía siendo frágil.

Pero lo intentó, enfrentó a su aprendiz. Entonces vio el verdadero poder que había desencadenado sus conocimientos. Una imponente serpiente, un Basilisco, un rey de reptiles, surgió de la tierra y golpeó al espantapájaros con tal virulencia que Jano no supo cómo seguía de una pieza cuando aterrizo en el suelo. Otros tres basiliscos emergieron como sierpes infernales y le arrancaron piernas, brazos, cabeza y despedazaron su maltrecho cuerpo de paja hasta despojarlo de cualquier parecido a su forma original.

Pero Herpo había sido habilidoso y el espantapájaros volvió a rearmarse lentamente, como si el alma que lo poseía quisiera volver a reunirse como hacia siempre. Herpo no dio tiempo a que ese proceso se completase pues mando a cada basilisco a una punta del mundo con un trozo de Jano, guardándose él mismo un guardián silente para su castillo.

Así el sombrero fue a Inglaterra, al lugar que lo vio nacer. El cuerpo se adentró en las selvas profundas del Congo, donde fue venerado en las ruinas de una antigua civilización pero incapaz de comunicarse pues faltaban dos partes de su alma para completarse. Por último, el fragmento más pequeño que poseía la guadaña, fue depositado en el Gran Templo de Leng. Donde el gran Basilisco aguardo vigilante para evitar lo que su amo le había advertido que podría pasar, que los tres fragmentos volvieran a unirse.

Y así cada fragmento permaneció oculto y alejado de los demás, hasta que Salazar Slytherin encontró al rey de las serpientes en una caverna, en el lago, a los pies del antiguo poblado. Y la destruyo tomando buena nota antes de sus cualidades. Y el sombrero fue hallado. Un obsequió a su amigo Godric que no tardó en usarlo para la idea que tenían ambos en mente. Aprovecharon aquel lugar para levantar su sueño, el sueño de Godric, Salazar, Helga y Rowena.

Hogwarts.

Y aquel sombrero serviría a un gran propósito en ella. Elegiría a los alumnos.

Sería el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Y Jano, débil pero consciente, vio como parte de sí mismo ayudaba a construir un mundo mejor, escogiendo niños para que fueran el futuro. Aguardando que alguno de esos niños lograse llevar la paz a un mundo tan preparado para la violencia. Esperando que sus errores no fueran repetidos ni aprovechados.

El error de un hombre no puede ser la perdición de otro. Y con la voz renovada por cuatro magos de gran corazón y grandes esperanzas, ayudo en algo esencial para el hombre, y menospreciado y temido por los malvados.

La educación de la siguiente generación.


End file.
